1. Field
This relates to a foam molding method, a foaming agent and a foamed plastic.
2. Background
A foam molding method may be used to produce foamed plastic products by generating foam during a molding process and homogeneously dispersing the foam in a polymer resin. However, many of the methods for effectively molding foamed plastic products require the use of a considerably expensive device having a complicated structure.